Cuphead (character)/Thebuddyadrian's version
Everyone's favorite ceramic crusader jumps into battle with custom sprites and attacks from his source game, along with regular punches and kicks. His 85 Defence stat and low melee power make him harder to play, but he can be a good tool if used correctly. ) |Image = File:ThebuddyadrianCupheadPort.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = thebuddyadrian |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Cuphead is a non-traditional six-button character, as although all but are assigned to attacks, they are split into standard attacks ( , , and ) and shots ( and ), with being used to lock Cuphead's position and aim. His gameplay follows the core run-and-gun format of the source game while throwing in traditional melee blows into the mix to feel enough like a fighting game character. Cuphead can be quite powerful if used properly, despite having limited close-up potential. Cuphead's playstyle focuses mainly on his projectile power, shown by the fact that you can select your projectile for Shot A and Shot B while in Cuphead's intro. All six shot types from the source game are selectable and retain their original functionality: Peashooter, a standard, forward-travelling bullet; Chaser, a homing shot similar to Peashooter; Spread, a short ranged weapon that fires three projectiles; Lobber, a slow bouncing bullet with hefty damage; Charge, a chargeable shot that is a small bullet or a huge blast; and Roundabout, a boomerang weapon. All six can be chosen from while in the intro by using the , , and buttons, and are enhanceable by performing / , with each enhanced shot featuring a different property. He also has Hypers for every occasion, with Energy Beam being able to cover the screen, Giant Ghost delivering a strong melee blow to your opponent, and Invincibility granting Cuphead immunity to attacks for a short amount of time. In addition to this, his agility is very high, allowing Cuphead to escape his opponent's range quickly. Cuphead has every single attack from his source game that he can use to his advantage and keep his opponent away from him, though he can't keep shooting forever, as indicated by a bar located above his head that drains for as long as he is using the ability; when the meter reaches zero, he loses access to his shots and he cannot use them again until it refills. Should Cuphead's enemy gets too close, he also has access to melee moves with , , and , an ability not present in the original game. He can also do damage using Spread Shot, or knock them away with a mid-air parry using . Getting into the opponent's face is generally not what Cuphead should do, though, as his Defence stat of 85 means he can be finished off faster than most characters, in addition to his low combo ability, which serves as a reason to conserve the shot meter. Cuphead has no custom A.I., meaning he uses the engine's default, making him randomly use Shot A and Shot B regardless of the ammo bar while jumping around at random and using normals occasionally, making it rather unchallenging. It will choose a loadout at random when the match starts to avoid being stuck in the intro sequence. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Has six variants Can be aimed with | }} | Has six variants Can be aimed with | }} | | }} | Has six variants Uses 500 Power| }} | Has six variants Uses 500 Power| }} 'Hypers' | Uses 3000 Power|{ }} |Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' | Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos MUGEN Cuphead and Mugman RELEASED (Download in description) Mugen Request Cuphead vs Goopy Le Grande MUGEN Cuphead (me) vs Bendy Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with EX Moves Category:Characters made by thebuddyadrian Category:Characters made in 2018 }}